RAW, volume 2 issue 1
by D
Summary: Who Killed Kate Vick? Plus Lita! And More!
1. Default Chapter

WWE

Kayfabe Comics

RAW

"Who Killed Katie Vick?"

Previously: After Eric Bischoff legalized gambling in the city of New York, he celebrated by opening a casino, which was promptly crashed by most of the cities superheroes. It was after this that Triple H, self-proclaimed hero of the people, accused the mysterious man monster known as Kane of murder. Meanwhile Booker T, having been jailed for attacking Chris Jericho, had his bail posted by none other than Jericho's partner in crime Christian, who was waiting for him with a small army of thugs outside…

NYC-present day

~HHH~

            The crowd of reporters was surprisingly silent as Triple H strode out before them and stood behind the podium, the sun reflecting brightly off of the large gold belt that was the source of his power. 

            "Greetings my fellow citizens" he said with a somber tone, "As you know, the incident of last night made me think back to a cold case I've been working on, and after the actions of last night, it now leaves me with no doubt what so ever that Kane is the culprit."

            Jerry Lawler, decked out in a nausea inducing purple sport coat with little crowns on it, raised his hand. "Sir, can you give us more on the victim?"

Triple H sighed, and picked up a glossy photo of a young woman. "The victim's name was Katie Vick. Her life was taken before it's time and I promise you my citizens, that I will risk everything necessary that Kane will be brought back here for trial!"

~B~

            Eric Bischoff rubbed the bridge of his nose as he watched the press conference. "Damn trouble maker…" he muttered as he flipped the set off with disgust. The sound of the door opening made him look up. "Ah, Miss Keibler" he started as he hand brushed up against a large stack of papers, sending them crashing to the floor. "Oops, how clumsy of me, would you mind?"

~SK~

Stacy sighed as she bent over and retrieved the files. She was slightly amused to hear the mayor mutter: "why can't she forget just once?" and made a silent promise to herself to take the first job available…

~H~

In a slightly shabby Greenwich apartment 

            Shane Helms, otherwise known as the Hurricane, sat in stunned silence as he watched the newscast. "I don't believe it!" he said to himself as he heard a heavy thump behind him.

            Turning around, he was surprised to see none other than Kane himself standing before him. "He lies"

"I'm sure of it good friend, but we need to prove you've not guilty." He said as he picked up his phone. "I can call a friend of mine; we can set up a interview and you can say your piece!"

Kane looked back at the smaller man, his face unreadable behind the mask that covered his features. "Ok" he slowly drawled as he seemingly melted back into the shadows. 

Looking up to see that he was the only one in the room, Shane muttered to himself: "How does he do that?"

In the part dubbed 'the Bowery'

As the saying goes, criminals are a cowardly and superstitious lot. That is not some scribbled nonsense thought by some hack pulp writer, but fact. Of course, the cause for this attitude is hardly known (at least to the public) and the being in question would prefer to keep it that way. Surrounded by televisions, radios and other forms of electronic equipment, the man known only as 'Raven' was currently soaking up the latest announcement from Triple H. 

            "Hmm, most curious" he mused as he turned his attention to other TV, this one showing reporter Jim Ross, his rotund features near totally obscured by a comically large ten gallon cowboy hat. Pressing a button on a cobbled together remote, Raven was plunged into darkness as the all the TV's were turned off. "I could use this to my advantage"  

~D~

            In a section known as 'Dudley-ville'

The Dudley boys, one of the most feared gangs on the east coast, sat around the scratched up radio and listened to the broadcast. "What a bunch of bull" Bubba Ray, unofficial leader snorted as he shut the radio down. 

"Brothers, this is indeed a sign" D-von exclaimed as he crossed himself. "Yeah, a sign that Triple H is talking out of his ass. We need to find Kane before he does."

The assembled gang members shouted in unison at the statement. "Spike, you monitor the police band. Anything shows up, you let us know, ok?" Bubba Ray asked the youngest member of the gang.

"Now let's go bring some havoc"

Harlem

            The desk sergeant blinked as he saw the stranger enter the station. The man was decked out in a blond Prince Valliant wig, gold and black face paint and a so bright it was almost blinding gold suit.

            "Yes, I'm hear to pay the bail for a Mr. Huffman" the stranger said as he held a large wad of cash in his hand.

The sergeant managed to teat his gaze away from the stranger long enough to punch in a few numbers on a older phone perched on the desk. After listening to the other voice for a few seconds, he hanged up and looked again at the stranger. "I'm sorry, but you're, ah, friend isn't here. His bail got paid last night. Have a good day." He said quickly as he turned his attention to his paperwork..

            As the gold man left, the sergeant quickly pulled out a cell phone and hurriedly punched in another number. "Yeah, it's Station house 9, he was hear, asking about his friend. I know, just tell the Big Boss Man that everything is going to plan". 

Meanwhile 

            Booker T, leaning up against a bus-top for support as he wiped his bloody brow, scrounged through his pockets for change. "Damn suckers jumped me" he cursed as he used a torn off piece of his shirt to stop the blood flow form his nose. 

            The images of Christian leering over him as he was beaten was still fresh in his mind, as were the man's parting words:

"Nothing personal dude."

"Nothing personal my ass" he thought as he managed to extract the proper amount of change out of his pockets and slump his way to a nearby payphone. 

            As the dial tone quickly gave way to the answering machine, Booker T hung up. "Now where could that fool be?" as he decided that it would be better to wait for a bus rather than stand up and open up any old wounds. "Jericho is using his music to try and brainwash people, but how can I stop him?" he thought as he spied an advertisement for Regal Industries.

"Hmm, maybe I'll find some answers there"

~HHH~

In a penthouse in Manhattan 

Triple H moaned the nude woman massaged his back. "I see you're busy as ever" he heard a familiar male voice say behind him. Without even bothering to look up, he waved the woman away as he sat up. "Ric, my man, you need to relax. With all this mess up over Kane, we can tighten out hold on the city." 

Ric Flair, former mayor and now current confidant to the villain, shook his head. "Champ, this is dangerous" he managed to say before the wall caved in.

"LIAR!" roared Kane as he stepped into the sauna. "You got some nerve" Triple H said seconds before the Big Red Machine effortlessly picked the man up and slammed him to the hot rocks. 

Turning his attention towards Flair, Kane growled, his voice sounding like a muffler being dragged on hot asphalt. Flair raised both his hands and shook his head as he spied Triple H getting up and putting his belt on. 

Kane grabbed the ex-politician, ignoring the man's pleas for mercy. As his hands clutched the older man's jacket, he was unaware of the footsteps behind him.

"Surprise" Triple H smirked as he hefted the large wooden table over his head and slammed it down onto Kane's back, sending the larger man down. He picked the table up again, and slammed it down again.

And again

And again 

And again 

"Champ, I think he's down." Flair wheezed as he picked himself up. "You're right" Trip grinned despite his pain. "I think we need to call another press conference." 

            Walking out of the room, Flair spoke up as he dusted himself off. "I think we may need to get some more people in on this."

"Already ahead of you Ric, I got a plan"

But while the two men were conversing, they failed to notice that Kane was no longer there.

"Hey, what happened?" Flair shouted as he turned to see the now empty sauna. Trip simply waved the whole thing away as he grabbed his coat. "Not a problem. We don't need him for what I've got planned."

Later

Triple H, his face bandaged and his arm in a sling, once again stood in front of a podium as he addressed the press corp. and showed more photos of Kane. "Citizens, I now know, beyond all shadow of a doubt, that Kane is the killer. After making my statement yesterday, I was attacked in my own home. If not for the timely intervention of former mayor Flair, I may not be here today. But there is more to it than that; I did more research and I was disgusted to find that Katie Vick was not murdered, but also the victim of sexual assault"

At that point, the Hurricane turned the TV off. "Holy frame-up, now this going too far" he said as he dialed his phone. "Terri, we need to talk, usual place" he said, unaware that at the exact moment…

B

            Bischoff grinned as he heard the details being spilled over the speakerphone. "I will have to thank the Boss man for setting up that bug. Looks like I'll have the cat in the bag by tonight." He thought smugly as he too was unaware that at the exact same moment…

HHH

"And you're not the only one with access to equipment" Trip thought as he wrote down what he heard. "I'll can't risk Kane speaking!" he thought as he started to dial another phone

H

Coney Island-night 

            Terri Runnels, who always did everything possible for a story, cursed her own motto as she rubbed her arms in a vain attempt to stay warm. "Holy freezer-burn, I hope I didn't keep you waiting" she heard a familiar voice say above her.

Looking up, she saw the Hurricane suspended in midair looking down at her. "All right hero, where's the story?" she asked.

"Right here" she heard a voice behind her, almost making her jump out of her skin. Turning around, she saw the monstrous form of Kane standing over her.

Fumbling for her recorder, she quickly pressed 'record' and held it in front of her. "Okay big guy, it's your time."

Kane looked down and began.

            "I don't know the name of Vick, but I knew the face. She was just some girl I saw die during the time when Degeneration-X broke up. Triple H tried to kill Shawn Michaels by a drive-by. I was hiding in the shadows when I saw her die."

Meanwhile, hidden in the support structure of the Cyclone 

            "Come on and turn around you freak!" Molly Holly hissed as she looked at the following scene through her scope. Taking her finger off of the trigger, She leaned back until she could feel the wooden structure against her jacket. "This is going nowhere. No reward is worth this much hassle" she groused as she tore her rifle apart and began the decent down.

But while the trio had lucked out and escaped one danger, as the saying goes: 'out of the frying pan and into the fire'

Sudden light and a booming over a bullhorn then blinded the three. "This is police, we have the area surround!"

Kane, with nary a growl, ran towards the assembled lawmen with hate in his eyes.

"Holy set up!" the Hurricane exclaimed as he flew down. "Terri-Ms Runnels, you have to get out of here and get that tape out to the public!"

            Without even looking back, he took off after his partner, leaving Terri to run like a banshee towards the relative safety of her car.

            "Oh man" Officer Maven Huffman thought as he saw Kane shrug off of the rubber bullets like they were nothing and pick up a nearby squad car. Grabbing his radio, he fought to keep his cool as he saw Kane getting closer and closer. "This is car 92, we need more back-up!" he hollered as Kane then decided to turn his unearthly attention towards his car. 

Maven, having decided to get himself into a much safer line of work, leapt from the car moments before it was picked up and tossed down the midway. 

SR~

Steven Richards groaned in dismay as he saw the damage unfolding before him. "Nuts to this! If Raven wants this guy so badly he can get him himself!" he shouted as he made a beeline towards anyplace that didn't have giant men dressed in red tossing cars around like paperweights.

Sadly for him, one of the airborne automobiles landed directly in front of him, missing him by a good five inches. 

As he scrambled backwards to avoid being crushed, his shoe began stuck on a large wad gum, and he was held fast as the car fell over on him. 

But fate is strange, as there just so happened to be a preexisting hole in the roof, so it was Steven quickly found himself in the backseat, rather than crushed beneath it. 

"I'm alive!" exclaimed, unaware of the second police cruiser mere seconds away from impacting with the car…

H~

            "Kane!" the Hurricane yelled as he tried to get his erstwhile friend. "You don't have to do this!" he cried as the police officers decided that a hasty retreat would be the wisest course of action.

            Kane said nothing as he looked around at his handiwork. Almost all of the cars were wrecked, although their comrades had carried any wounded officers away. 

Swooping down, the Hurricane managed to pick Kane up in a full nelson and dragged him upwards. "Kane, you have to stop this!" he pleaded with the struggling man. 

"They lied about me!" he said; hate dripping with every word. 

Suddenly, the two were interrupted by the sound of clapping. "Bravo gentlemen, bravo." Triple H said as he stepped out behind a still functioning spotlight. "Kane, here it is I was wondering how I could get the public to hate you even more, and you go and attack New York's finest. Good job." He said as he flew up towards them.

With one kick, he broke the Hurricane's hold on Kane, and with two kicks sent the man hurtling towards the ground. Flying back down, Triple H smirked as Kane readied himself for attack. "I was going to bring you in, but I think I'll just beat you to death right here" he added as and easily blocked all of Kane's punches. 

Lashing out, Triple H smiled as he heard Kane's shin bone break under his heel. With Kane bent over, Trip moved in and hooked both the man's arms. "Time to end this"

"No"

The voice was simple; there was neither shouting nor any theatrics.

Just one man who was damn tired and fed up with everything

Triple H shoved Kane away and looked at the new annoyance. The Hurricane was there, his cape a bit tattered, his face bloody, but he was still there. Clenching his fist, he looked for all the world like he was punching the air in front of him.

Triple H was not impressed.

Waving him away, Trip decided to return his attention to things that actually mattered, like Kane. But as he turned his head, a green bolt of pure energy blazed out of the Hurricane's fist and hit Triple H directly in the big gold belt he wore on his waist.

The impact sent him flying backward, where he hit the trunk of a mostly ruined car, bounced and kept on going. 

Kane looked at his sometimes partner, but in lieu of praise, he staggered over to him. "This was my fight!" he roared as he punched him in the face. Helm's head jerked back and the last thing he saw before blackness replaced his vision was the sight of Kane looming over him and fire lighting up the night sky…

HHH

Triple H limped his way towards a revived Kane, his belt now cracked and sparking. "Alright you big red retard, let's finish this!" he shouted as a glass bottle came hurtling out of the night and shattered against his feet.  

"Who threw that?" he demanded as dozens of men, all of them clad in the fatigues of the Dudley Boys gang emerged from the shadows, all of them armed. 

"Oh hell" he muttered as Bubba Ray and D-von made their way through the crowd and stared the single man down. 

Kane, to no one's shock, took this opportunity to slink away into the night.

Triple H, on the other hand, did not slink, but instead simply pressed a button on his Rolex. 

            The Dudley boys were puzzled by this action, at least until the sound of helicopters filled the air. "Next time boys" he casually replied as he grabbed an offered rope ladder of a passing chopper.

The second his hands touched the rope, the other choppers began to launch large canisters at the assembled throng.

"Gas!" D-von shouted as the Dudley boys quickly beat a hasty retreat as the billowing white clouds began to clog the night air. Grabbing the Hurricane as they left, within seconds all that was left of the battered midway was simply a lot of garbage and some wrecked cars.

H

Some time later

            The Hurricane, as he slowly opened his eyes, noticed one major thing about the room he was in.

It was pink.

Very, very pink

Sitting up (and immediately that he hadn't done that as intense pain shot up through his side) he looked around at the room he was in. There were stuff animals and posters of various boy bands around the walls, and there was also the sound of someone cooking. 

            The door opened, and much to his shock, there stood none other than Terri Runnels. She smiled and closed before sitting down on the small bed.

"You got dropped off at my door like a pizza." She started as she checked his bandaged face. "You've been asleep for almost a week, I was starting to get worried." 

            "Where am I?" he asked, his jaw throbbing. "Oh, I just put you in my daughter's room; hope you don't mind."

"No, it's ok. But what happened to your tape?"

            Terri looked away for a moment and Helms could see her clenching her fist as she spoke. "They buried it. They said, HA! That there was no way a hero like Triple H could ever do anything like that, and Kane didn't say that we didn't already now, so basically we have nothing."

The Hurricane, although he felt more like just plain Shane Helms at the moment, gently placed his wrapped up hand on her shoulder. "I can't promise you anything, but I swear I'll get to the bottom of this."

Terri took his hand in hers and simply gave it a simple squeeze.

The end


	2. HEAT

WWE  
  


Kayfabe Comics

HEAT

Omega-the Beginning & Ending 

Previously: Jeff Hardy, after fighting with the other heroes of the city at Mayor Bischoff's new casino, disappeared during the melee. It was Rob Van Dam who discovered that Jeff had left something important behind.mainly his severed arm, an arm that turned out to be mechanical in nature, much to Van Dam's surprise

NYC-night

~JH~

After all the time I've spent here, I'm still amazed how everything in this city keeps running.

A man, limping and seemingly dragging himself along side the building by sheer strength of will, made his way towards his goal.

            _Of course, I guess that isn't too unusual. But I think I'm getting away from the point here._

The man (with only one arm visible) slowly dragged himself up the side of the building until the bright neon sign of the Red Cross and the word 'Hospital' could be seen.

            _I guess I should take it from the top. Name's Hardy, like the book, and yeah, that's me doing my best Arachniman impersonation_.

The man, with a near Herculean effort, managed to drag himself up and onto the waiting ledge. With a sigh, he leaned back and closed his eyes. "Just a few more feet" he whispered as he crawled towards a closed window.

            _It wasn't always like this. Back before all the craziness, we, meaning by brother Matt and me, just wanted to be in a band. Well, we figured what the hey and just start our own._

The man crawled over to the window and with a slight grunt, managed to wedge his fingers into the crack and jimmy the window up enough so that he could slide in.

Inside the room was a single bed, with a lone figure hooked up to a series of machines. The steady beating of the machines indicating life was the only sound in the room.

            _Yeah, that's her. Amy from down the street, and one of the reasons I'm standing here almost dead instead of curled up with a space heater. But I think I should start with the major stuff first. Like I said, Matt and me wanted to become rock & roll legends, so we grabbed a few friends and started to practice. I wouldn't call us good, but we were ok. Heck, we even started to play some clubs around here, but all things changed about a year or so ago today._

            The man, slumped over near the window, lay against the old wallpaper and wheezed as he tried to sit up. "Lita." he gasped as he tried to stand up under his own power and failed.

So you might be thinking, so what? Well I'll tell you; Matt and Amy were pretty serious. Real make-out kings you know? I'll admit I was a bit jealous but all for the band, right? Bischoff had been in office for a little while but we didn't pay him any mind.

            The man, using his single arm, managed to drag himself by the fingers to the bed. Rolling over on his back, his fingers brushed against a sheet that had been carelessly pulled back. 

            "I'm here, like I promised." He mumbled

Well, things took a turn for the worst about this time. Bischoff said he was going to stomp out crime in the city. 'Good for him' we thought, but we didn't realize he was talking about all the crime that wasn't controlled by him. And wouldn't you know it, but the same club we were playing was owned by some jerks that didn't feel like leaving town.

            Minutes, or maybe hours later, the man raised himself up enough so that he could see the face of the person he had risked so much to see. "I sorry I couldn't bring you any flowers" he rasped as his hand tried to find the young woman's.

So here we were, just a bunch of snot nosed kids playing cover songs when the owners come flying across the stage and into out amps. The dudes that tossed them were what we called 'the 3 Minute Warning', because you had about 3 minutes to clear out of there while you could still walk. The crowd went nuts and next thing I know, I'm gazing up at the lights with about six amps on top of me.

            "Lita" he choked out as he slowly stood up, using the bed as a crutch. "I should have told you so many times" he rambled as his vision began to blur.

Forcing himself up, the man gazed down on the still woman's form. "I love you," he said quietly as slowly bent down and kissed her forehead. 

            _Sort of mushy, isn't it? Sorry, like I was saying; I'm pinned down, I don't see Matt anywhere, Shane and Shannon are getting crushed by the mob, Lita? 3 Minute Warning is playing soccer with her face. I guess they got bored, because they went after the guys and me next. You know what it's like to have your arm crushed? Not many people do._

            Running his bloody finger alongside her face, the man turned and slowly hobbled back to the open window.

            _It kinda of goes without saying that we broke up after that; Matt, Shane and Shannon all headed out west. I heard Matt's getting back into the music. Good for him. As you can guess I stayed here. I found a pretty decent replacement for my arm; at least for a while before I lost it tonight. _

            The man opened the window a little bit more before taking one last look at the woman.

_And now this; Well, I gave it my best but sometimes your best just isn't good enough I still have one last thing to do before I punch out.._

            "So long" he whispered as he ducked out of the room and slowly crawled back outside.

Looking out at the night sky, he steadied himself before taking a standing leap off of the ledge.

Meanwhile, back in the room

            The room was quiet once again, excepting the shallow breathing and the steady beep of the heart monitor.

But like the proverbial calm before the storm, that all changed within seconds as the monitor began to beep faster and faster.

On the bed, the woman's fingers started to twitch.

The Bowery

            The man known only as Raven sat back in his chair while soft light from a dozen television sets bathed over him. "Judging from the various reports, I take it the casino's grand opening was.interesting?

            A muttered cough followed by the some of teeth hitting the floor answered him. 

"Yes sir" Steven Richards coughed as he carefully placed the severed arm of Jeff Hardy on the table in front of him. "I brought the arm back with me, like you ordered."

Raven, not even bothering to turn around, continued to watch the various news reports. "Yes, yes you did. Unfortunately I also needed the body that was attached to that particular limb."

If Steven's spirits sank any lower they would have to scrape the bottom of his shoes to find them.

"Oh hell" he muttered.

            "But I'm feeling.forgiving tonight." Raven spoke as he continued to watch the sets. "I know that my destiny is approaching, and it will happen Steven. I can promise you that."

            A slight beeping went off, which caused Raven to spin around and actually face Richards. "What's this?" he asked as he flipped a few switches to bring yet another screen up, this one showing the outside of the building.

            Squinting, Raven did something Steven hadn't seen him do in almost twenty years.

He saw Raven smiling

            "Well, it looks like we have guests." Raven said, his teeth shining brightly through his scraggly beard. "Steven, go invite them in before they catch their death." He ordered as he spun back around.

Steven muttered to himself as he walked up the elephantine staircase. "Lousy freaking debt." his threats trailed off, more out of fear (in the event of any hidden listening devices, which he wouldn't put past his employer) than anything else.

            As he unlocked the dozens of locks on the massive door, he was rewarded for his efforts with a swift punch to the face.

"You broke my nose!" he cried as the two men stormed inside. The first (and the one who had hit him) was a name that he was vaguely familiar with: D-Lo Brown, an pirate radio broadcaster, along with someone else he didn't feel like dealing with tonight.

Jeff Hardy, one arm and all

"Alright punk, where's your boss?" Brown demanded as he gripped Steven by his collar. "Downstairs!" he shouted as Brown slammed his head against what seemed everything even vaguely hard.

As the two men passed him by, Steven could only mutter to himself as he tried to collect the rest of his missing teeth:

"I have got to get a better job"

The end 

Notes

Well, here's HEAT! This section is going to act as a backup feature to RAW. This part will continue to take place in New York City, but the stars are going to what would be considered 'the mid-card' of the roster.

Next, some Fantasy Booking, with just how the whole Katie Vick angle could have gone down differently, followed up with a look back at the history of the biggest belt in the business, the WWE heavyweight title, started with the first man to ever wear it, Buddy Rogers! 

That's all the time we have this week folks, see you next time!


	3. Fantasy Booking1

FANTASY BOOKING 

Angle: Triple H VS Kane 

"Who Killed Katie Vick?"

Year: 2002

Federation: World Wrestling Entertainment 

Main players: 

Faces: Kane, the Hurricane, and to a lesser extent Rob Van Dam 

Heels: Triple H

Special note: This angle was voted as the Gooker Award winner in 2002 for the Wrestlecrap.com Gooker Awards. 

How it happened: Things started out good enough; Kane (who after being jerked around the mid card for years) was finally getting a push. He was a tag team champ with the Hurricane and later Intercontinental Champ. Things were looking up for the Big Red Machine…at least until the end of RAW one night when Heavyweight champ Triple H sauntered out and accused Kane of murder. Things went downhill from there, as Triple H had evidence that Katie Vick (the victim in question) was killed in a car that Kane was driving, never mind the fact that Kane was suppose to be locked in a nut house until his twenties AND burned horribly in a fire, oh and that the corner's also noted the presence of Kane's semen in Katie. Of course, he couldn't quite tell if she was dead before OR after that, so Kane was now a horribly burned killer/rapist/necrophiliac as well. The worst was yet to come, as Triple H then showed "photographic proof" that was rapist was none other than Kane. The tape in question showed Triple H (dressed up as Kane) arriving at a funeral parlor, where he preceded to strip off his clothes and hump a "corpse" (in reality just a mannequin) where he uttered the lines: "I did it, I really screwed your brains out!" Sufficient to say, this didn't get Kane over. The Hurricane showed up later after Kane had kidnapped Trip (and threatened to rape his corpse) and he showed what really happened to Trip. The tape of a man in a Triple H mask getting various items pulled out of his anus was suppose to be funny, although judging by the tape not too many people did.  

Repercussions: Kane would end up losing both his IC title and later his mask in a title VS mask match with Triple H (on the advice of Rob Van Dam, as Rob convinced Kane to go ahead with the match), where as Triple H had another victory put on his record. Kane later became a monster heel, attacking Linda McMahon and pretty much everyone who stood in his way. Triple H has pretty much stayed the same character-wise

How it COULD have happened: Well, from what I would do, I wouldn't do the angle at all. But since that isn't an option (or very challenging), here is MY version. First, I suppose we could start out the same with Triple H accusing Kane of murder. This would cause dissention in the ranks of the faces, as they never really knew Kane to begin with and none of them would put it past him to kill. Kane, already kind of crazy, would slowly edge towards being a heel as guys like Rob Van Dam turn their backs on him. The Hurricane I imagine would be the only one to stand up for him, but since just about everyone thinks he's crazy too it won't mean too much. The big blow off would be just what I wrote; meaning the whole thing was a set up by Triple H to get under Kane's skin. Kane, his feelings betrayed by those he felt were his friends would go on to become a heel. 

Now, that's one way it could have gone down. Another (given to me by an extremely good friend) take would be somewhat different. This version also starts out the same but aside from that the similarities end there. For one thing, there would be more background on Ms. Vick, stating that she was a nurse in the insane asylum where Kane was living after he was burned. They could show that the day that Kane escaped and started to live with Paul Bearer and the day Vick died were either the same day or very close together. Kane, naturally, would protest his innocence. He said he did care for Vick, but "she went away" when he was younger and he never saw her again. The two could fight for a few months until one of the big PPV's (i.e. Survivor Series or maybe Summerslam. I don't think this angle is quite good enough for Wrestlemania) came along for the final showdown. With the two in the squared circle, the lights dim…and a familiar bell begins to ring. While both men looked around in confusion, the place goes black! And in the center, dressed in black is none other than…

THE UNDERTAKER!

He stands, his face obscured by long stringy hair, before announcing (something to this effect) that HE was the one that killed Katie Vick. Why you ask? Because she was weak, and she was making Kane weak, therefore she had to go. 

This could then kick off the final feud between the Undertaker and Kane (with Triple H waiting on the sidelines). Kane could lose the mask and the Undertaker could retire. 

Any other suggestions?

Final thoughts: Well, the gimmick was pretty lousy; besides killing off any chance of Kane being taken seriously as a face I think we can all say that some ideas should best be left alone.

Next, a look back at  both the first ever WWE champ and the first WWE Women champ.


	4. Title History1

Title Histories

Considering the ups and downs the industry has gone through over the years, I think a nice little look back at the some of the more illustrious and obscure men and women to hold the gold would be nice. And starting this little quest off is a belt that, while lacking the linage (and some would argue prestige) of some of the other titles belts, it has been around the waist of some of the best the wrestling world has to offer.

The WWE Title 

First, let's have some background on what would become the WWE. Starting out as the northeastern branch of the National Wrestling Alliance, Capitol Wrestling (although some argue that the name was World Capitol Wrestling) was by all accounts a successful promotion. Run by former grappler Joe 'Toots' Mondt and Jesse McMahon, the company was given to Jesse's son Vince in 1952. One of the younger McMahon's first acts was to change the name to the Capital Wrestling Federation. 

Of course, Vince did more than that later on, as in 1963 the newly renamed World Wide Wrestling Federation left the NWA. Now, I could give you readers a thousand reasons for this, and truth be told I don't think anyone of them would be right. But one (semi) official reason for the spilt is this:

On January 24, 1963 Buddy 'the Nature Boy' Rodgers was facing current NWA World champ Lou Thesz in a title match. The rules for a title match at the time stated that the title must be defended in a best two out of three falls. While Thesz won, he only scored one pinfall before the final bell rang. 

In either March or April that same year, Rodgers was awarded the newly made World Wide Wrestling Federation World Heavyweight Title. Officially, Rodgers beat Antonio Rocca in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil in a tournament during March for the title.

An interesting bit trivia concerning the tournament: Rodgers suffered a heart attack in early '63 and checked himself out of the hospital to go and fight. The official time of Rodgers's reign was April 1 1963 to May 17 1963, barely a month. Another bit of trivia is the location of the tournament, as supposedly Rogers was meant to defeat Bobo Brazil in the tournament. Brazil refused, so Mondt changed the name to Rocca. He did however, stress that Rocca was beaten in BRAZIL, so perhaps he got the last laugh after all.  

            Now, although Rodgers was pretty much forgotten by the crowd nowadays, here's a profile at this amazing man

"The Nature Boy" Buddy Rogers

Real name: Herman Rohde 

Date Of Birth:  Unknown date, 1922

Date Of Death:  June 26, 1992

Hometown: Unknown 

Martial state: Unknown 

Gimmicks used: Herman Rohde, Buddy Rhode, The Original Nature Boy

Feuded with: Lou Thesz, Bruno Sammartino, Ric Flair

Finishing move: the Figure-Four leglock

Titles held: 

            WWWF World Heavyweight title (4-1-63)

            NWA World Heavyweight title (6-30-61)

            WWWF United States Tag Team titles [2 times] (w/ Johnny Valentine, 11-19-60; w/Johnny Barend, 1-11-62)

             Without a doubt we all owe something to Rodgers. His flamboyant persona paved the way for many great heels, and I think the wrestling world lost something the day he died.  

During his title reign- Born: Actor/comedian Eddie Murphy; future Freebird Terry "Bam-Bam" Gordy; actor Robert Carlyle; actor George Clooney; _Kids in the Hall_ star Kevin McDonald; actress Brigitte Nelson; and pop singer Enya.

Important events: _General Hospital_ aired it's first episode and in baseball news the Mets purchase Duke Snider away from the Dodgers for a cool $40,000 dollars.   

For info on this, I would like to thank the Obsessed with Wrestling website for the personal info on Mr. Rohde, and a deeply heartfelt thanks to John-Peter Trask over at 411 wrestling for his amazingly detailed look at the wearers of the WWE gold.

And now a look at what is quite possibly the most convoluted history of any title I can think of.

The WWE Women's Championship 

The background on this almost makes my head hurt, but let's give it a go. Now, according to both the Guinness Book of World Records and the WWE, the first woman's champ was the Fabulous Moolah, who won the title on September 18, 1956 and she held the title until 1984. Wait, 1956? You say, but I thought the WWWF didn't form until 1963? Well folks, you would be right. Now, as best as I can figure, here is what has happened.

The date is right, in that Moolah won the title (in a real tournament held in Baltimore, Maryland. She beat Judy Grable in the final match to win the NWA Women's World title). So Moolah was the champ, just not the WWWF's. When the WWWF spilt in '63, the Women's title stayed with the NWA, where Moolah lost it (and gained it back) from a variety of opponents until 1978, when the WWF (they had dropped the extra W by this point) returned to the NWA, thus bringing Moolah back. They stayed until 1983, by which point the WWF had purchased the rights to the NWA belt from Moolah (who had purchased the belt in 1976). As far the WWF was concerned, Moolah was, and had always been, the champ. Moolah had been billed as the Undisputed Women's champ since 1964. Her first reign last from September 18 1956 to September 17 1966, just about ten whole years. Which is no mean feat I can just tell you. 

Now here's a profile of this woman. An interesting bit of kismet in this is that Moolah started out as a valet to various wrestlers, Buddy Rodgers being one of them!

The Fabulous Moolah

Real name: Lillian Ellison 

Date Of Birth: July 22, 1923

Hometown: Tookiedoo, South Carolina (although she is also credited as hailing from Columbia, SC as well)

Marital state: unknown

Gimmicks used: Slave Girl Moolah, Spider Lady

Feuded with: Pretty much every female face in North America at one point or another.

Finishing move: The Schoolgirl

Titles held:

            NWA Women's World title [5 times] (9-18-56; 9-??-66; 4-2-68; ??-??-76- disputed; 10-10-78)

            WWF Women's World title [3 times] (11-25-85; 7-9-87; 10-17-99)

An interesting tale, made more so when you considered that the Fabulous is still alive and even occasionally grappling at her age! Truly inspiring, although I think she really should quit by now. 

Important events: _Wagon Train_ debuted on TV, _Get Smart_ debuts as well.  

Will we ever see these two in the pages of this WWE fan comic? Moolah-maybe. I'm tossing some ideas around for her character for the SUPERSTARS books, as she was still competing in the 80's. Rodgers? I would like to use him in a flashback tale perhaps, but since I've never seen so much as a single match with him in it, so I would be rather hesitant to use him. 

Anyway, we are all out of time here tonight folks. 

Just let me know what you guys and gals think

Later

D


End file.
